oobifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oobi Evil
" | image = OobiEvil.png | number = Video #3 (out of 5) | released = April 2, 2019 | previous = The Eye Thief | next = Tricks}} is the third video in the fan-made series The Oobi Show. Plot Oobi falls on his trampoline, which makes him turn evil! Then, he gets mentioned on the news. Recap Oobi is seen on his trampoline, jumping on it with Kako. All of a sudden, he falls, causing him to become "Oobi Evil". He gets off the trampoline, and starts walking around the garden, looking for people to slap. He finds Sweeper and the Roller Skaters, skating and sweeping along. Oobi follows them as they try to get away. Oobi then tries to grab Sweeper, while making weird noises. Two unnamed puppets are seen having a conversation about Oobi Evil trying to take over the world. One of them starts to hear Oobi Evil walk by, so they run for their lives, as Oobi Evil tries to chase them. He then walks into the garden shed's window, trying to break in, before shortly giving up. He then finds a green peg, while planning. The Roller Skaters then come in, asking Oobi if "Oobi evil" is all Oobi can say. Oobi tells the Roller Skaters that he has a plan to poke people with the green peg. However the Roller Skaters walk away with a response of "Oobi plan fail". "Oobi plan work", says Oobi to himself. He then walks some more, while the Roller Skaters make fun of him, saying that he doesn't have any friends. Oobi then slaps the Roller Skaters, and then walks away. The Roller Skaters follow him, then kick a ball and force Oobi to get it. They think nobody cares if Oobi is evil, and then they try to kick a ball into the basketball hoop, missing every time. Oobi spots a sponge and plays with it for a bit, before the Roller Skaters kick the ball at Oobi, causing him to get more and more evil! Oobi then tries to throw the ball at the Roller Skaters for some revenge, but then they throw it at Oobi again! But this time, Oobi turns back to normal and forgets everything that happened. The Roller Skaters tell Oobi that he got mentioned on the news. On the news, the newsperson talks about people throwing temper tantrums and rampages over Oobi Evil, and how it needs to stop. Back outside, Oobi discovers a black hammock, but a yellow-eyed hand puppet steals it before Oobi has a chance to get on it! The puppet then leaves, as Oobi gets onto the hammock. On the hammock, the puppet shakes him about before pushing him off, throwing him almost to the window! The puppet then picks him back up, before he becomes Oobi Evil again! The puppet, however, thinks that Oobi is pranking him. He tries to hit the Roller Skaters, before they get revenge. Oobi then tries to slap them, and then the Roller Skaters hit Oobi with the ball again, before Oobi turns back to normal. Oobi goes back to the hammock again, but the puppet confronts him again. He falls into a pot of pegs, and becomes Oobi Evil again! The puppet then claims that he is the real Evil Oobi. Oobi then has to deal with another ball hit, before turning back to normal. Evil Oobi then tells Oobi that there is no more falling out of hammocks, despite the fact that he made Oobi fall out, making Oobi evil again. He tries to pull off Evil Oobi's eyes, before deciding to have a challenge. Evil Oobi slaps Oobi, so Oobi tries to slap Evil Oobi, but Evil Oobi keeps making him miss, making fun of Oobi's eyes. Oobi then tries to pull Evil Oobi's eyes off, but he fails. Oobi, all of a sudden, turns back to normal. Evil Oobi thinks that Oobi is jealous about it, and Oobi has forgotten everything that happened. Oobi walks off, sad. Oobi tries to smack Evil Oobi, while he smacks Oobi back, while Evil Oobi mocks him. Oobi gets confused, and faints. Evil Oobi tells Oobi to get up on the trampoline, since he vanished the whole "Oobi Evil" thing. He goes back on and falls over, before coming Oobi Evil again. The episode ends. Characters *Oobi *Roller Skaters *Sweeper (cameo) *Unnamed puppets *Newsperson *Evil Oobi Video Category:Episodes